Sorrisos e herois de guerra
by Nati Cardoso
Summary: - Está tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, com um dar de ombros. – E tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo. - Eu sei. – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso resplandecente, incrivelmente condizente com os seus sentimentos. – Pela primeira vez em oito anos, eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem.


Tudo o que um cansado, sujo e machucado Neville conseguiu perceber naquele Dois de Maio, depois de muito tempo incrédulo e atordoado com tudo o que tinha efetivamente acontecido na última hora, foi um chumaço de cabelos castanhos voarem ao seu lado, e, sabendo a quem pertenciam, sentiu-se na obrigação de ir certificar-se se estava tudo bem com a garota que, mesmo sendo tão igual a ele mesmo, tanto admirara durante seu tempo escolar.

- Hermione? – O garoto perguntou incerto ao encontrá-la sentada em uma pedra caída de alguma parede próxima no pátio, fitando ternamente o que uma vez fora um salão principal, mas que agora servia como enfermaria, ponto de reencontros familiares, pré-funerais, salões de discussões, entre outras atividades adversas. – Hermione? - Ele chamou novamente, encostando levemente uma mão braço esquerdo dela, que por sua vez se sobressaltou de início, mas, ao encontrar os olhos azuis e gentis do amigo de tanto tempo, relaxou a tensão nos ombros e abriu um sorriso que parecia não caber no seu rosto.

Era um sorriso radiante e verdadeiro, quase como se os lábios e dentes não conseguissem expressar toda a felicidade que sentia, então refletiu um pouco do brilho alegre para as íris achocolatadas dela.

Neville quase se sentiu em casa ao encontrar uma Hermione tão radiante.

- Você foi... Incrível. – Ela falou, levantando-se ao lado dele, e abraçou-o com força, encaixando a cabeça no peito largo do garoto por alguns instantes antes de soltá-lo. – Eu... Nem sei o que te dizer... – Ela sorriu mais uma vez, claramente satisfeita ao fitá-lo nos olhos, ruborizado. – Você matou a cobra, apoiou Harry quando todos achavam que ele estava morto, comandou a AD durante todo esse ano, se manteve fiel a tudo o que você acreditava... Você é um herói, Neville.

- Hermione... – Ele falou, dando de ombros. – Eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito.

- Não. – Ela respondeu com seriedade. – Você podia ter ido embora. – Ele deu-lhe um meio sorriso, e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Tantos foram, por que você não iria?

- Porque eu não... – Ele lutou por alguns instantes consigo mesmo antes de encontrar a palavra perfeita. – conseguiria. – Ele ergueu os olhos para o horizonte, pronto para colocar para fora o que há tanto tempo lhe incomodava. – Eu fui um zero à esquerda por tanto tempo, e acho que poucas pessoas um dia conseguiram prever que eu me tornaria um bruxo de verdade. Eu quero dizer, até praticamente três meses antes de eu receber a carta para Hogwarts, minha avó tinha quase certeza que eu era um aborto! – ele riu perante a memória há tanto tempo perdida. – O maior orgulho que eu dei para a Grifinória durante seis anos foi quando você me colocou aquele feitiço do Corpo-Preso e ganhamos dez pontos no primeiro ano.

- E ganhamos o campeonato de casas. – Ela o lembrou e ele apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Ah sim. – Ele balançou a cabeça. – O fato é: eu sempre fui coadjuvante. Eu e Harry somos nascidos no fim de julho, ambos poderíamos ter sido 'O Escolhido'. Mas por alguma determinação doentia da cabeça de Voldemort, ele não me achou decente o suficiente para ser uma briga boa, e optou por seguir os Potter.

- Não é assim, Neville... – Hermione interferiu e ele apenas revirou os olhos.

- Por toda a minha vida, eu fui a sombra. Fui a quinta cama no dormitório, fui o melhor na matéria mais aleatória do currículo, fui o gordinho esquecido responsável pela entrada de Sirius Black na nossa Torre.

- Neville...

- E, cada vez que eu lutei, seja na Batalha do Ministério, seja nas duas de Hogwarts, era como se algo fervilhasse sob a minha pele e eu soubesse exatamente o que era para fazer, cada feitiço que eu tivesse que lançar, cada movimento que eu tivesse que executar, cada decisão que eu tivesse que tomar. – Ele relaxou os ombros e ela afagou o seu braço ternamente. – Eu sempre considerei essas sensações como descargas de Adrenalina, até que conversei com o medi-bruxo responsável pelos meus pais no .

- E o que ele falou? – Hermione perguntou curiosa e ele abriu um sorriso animado.

- Ele me falou que em situações como a do meus pais, em que eles perdem completamente a noção de quem são ou onde estão, eles são como bebês bruxos: completamente sem controle sobre suas mágicas. – Neville sentou na pedra e a garota o acompanhou. – Mas, mágica é algo completamente subjetivo, e, extremamente ligado às emoções, por isso que é tão mais fácil realizar magia negra quando realmente se quer, quando realmente se está em um estágio de dor e sofrimento tão profundo que a necessidade de dividir isso com alguém é incontrolável. Enfim, - ele piscou, tentando reencontrar o fio da meada quando ela descansou a cabeça despreocupadamente em seu ombro. – meus pais estão transferindo a magia deles para mim, inconscientemente.

- Mas como? – Hermione perguntou com o tom de voz levemente surpreso e intrigado.

- Ninguém sabe ao certo como ou porquê isso acontece, mas é de conhecimento geral que eles compreendem, de alguma maneira obscura, inexplicável e incrível, quando eu preciso de ajuda, e, mesmo não sabendo o que estão fazendo, eles mandam o máximo de energia que podem.

Hermione virou os grandes olhos castanhos para o amigo e piscou algumas vezes, tentando assimilar as informações sobre Neville que ela sabia serem totalmente secretas, até mesmo para ele próprio.

- É a primeira vez que você está contando isso tudo para alguém? – Ela sussurrou, incrédula.

- Eu... – Ele suspirou, tentando tomar forças. – tentei me obrigar a falar sobre isso com a Vovó, mas não consegui... – Ela segurou a grande mão dele entre as suas e massageou-a. – Eu só sinto que todas as vezes nas quais fiz mágicas realmente incríveis, que fui um bruxo que daria orgulho para a minha família, que fui um grifinório de grande competência, é porque eu estava _roubando _mágica dos meus pais. – Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto cansado e ela deu-lhe um meio sorriso. - E... isso não é justo. _Eles _eram os Aurores. Eles eram os inteligentes. Os bravos. Os leais. Os ambiciosos. E eu? Eu quase fui um aborto!

- NEVILLE! – Hermione sibilou, apertando as mãos nas do amigo. – Você _é um bruxo extraordinário. _Você é um _homem extraordinário. _– Ela sorriu novamente e limpou o rosto do amigo com o dedo indicador. – Você ajudou a matar Lord Voldemort hoje. Você organizou a AD enquanto Harry estava fora. – Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos cansadamente, e então, a voltar a fitar o amigo, empertigou os ombros e deu-lhe o mesmo sorriso radiante de momentos anteriores. - E eu tenho muito _orgulho _de ter lutado nesta guerra com você. Tenho _orgulho _de ser sua colega de ano e de Casa, e poder ver você lutar dia após dia para se tornar um bruxo de qualidade. E eu sempre soube que você era alguém para se ter, uma arma secreta, se assim você aceitar ser colocado. Você é o azarão, você se tornou no que ninguém esperava, Neville. E, se eu, uma reles amiga, senti um orgulho épico quando você decepou aquela maldita cobra, o que você acha que os seus pais sentiriam? – Ela lançou-lhe um olhar de admiração e ele sentiu um calor espalhar-se pelo seu peito.

Lembrou-se com pesar quando tinha sonhos perturbadores com Hermione do quarto ao sexto ano. Não havia notado que ela era uma garota muito antes de Ron, e quando o Baile de Inverno foi anunciado, a única pessoa que ele realmente queria levar era ela, mas ao vê-la descer as escadas do Salão Principal enganchada no braço de Krum, naquele vestido azul quase indecentemente perfeito, a queda que tinha por ela se transformou em quase paixão.

Mas era óbvio para qualquer ser que tivesse olhos em Hogwarts que Hermione era de Ron e Ron era de Hermione. Ela nunca o escolheria.

- E ainda digo mais – A garota continuou, encorajadora. - se eles soubessem o que estavam fazendo, em relação à transferência de magia, eu quero dizer, tenho certeza que eles não pensariam duas vezes em mandar tudo o que pudessem, sabendo o quão bom você realmente é. – Ela sorriu e ele enlaçou um braço pelos seus ombros, descansando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela. – Eu não pensaria, pelo o menos.

- Obrigado, Hermione. – Ela apenas deu de ombros, deixando a cabeça pender sobre os ombros de Neville por vários instantes até que suas respirações se sincronizaram, e a calmaria reinasse pelo coração inquieto dele.

- Como foi... – Ele perguntou, incerto do que poderia falar. – o tempo em que vocês ficaram longe? O que vocês fizeram? Tirando assaltar Gringotes e sequestrar dragões?

- Nós fugimos de Snatchers. – Ela suspirou e ergueu o polegar, em contagem, em dúvida se deveria ou não falar sobre aquele assunto tão doloroso. – Nós fugimos de Comensais. – Ergueu o indicador. – Procuramos pelas Horcruxes. – Neville fechou as sobrancelhas e ela tensionou os ombros. – Para encurtar a história, Lord Voldemort é um sociopata que tinha verdadeiro pavor da morte e estava determinado a vencê-la, a qualquer custo. A única maneira que ele encontrou foi quebrando a sua alma em partes por Magia Negra em assassinatos e fixá-las em objetos ou seres vivos. O nome desses pontos de segurança da alma é Horcrux.

- Nagini era uma... – Ele perguntou e ela assentiu, erguendo o dedo do meio e o anelar.

- Encontrá-las, encontrar algo para destruí-las, - ergueu o dedo mínimo. – e destruí-las.

- Vocês nunca foram pegos?

- Em abril, fomos pegos por Scabior e Greyback e levados a Mansão dos Malfoy. – Ela suspirou, tentando conter as lágrimas de dor, e, instintivamente, levou a mão ao pescoço, onde jazia a cicatriz da faca de Bellatrix, o único ferimento daquela tarde infernal que ela se recusara a curar magicamente.

Ela _queria _aquela cicatriz, para que se caso conseguissem sobreviver àquela guerra, pudesse olhar diariamente para ela e saber que tudo valeu a pena. Que ela fora, lutara e vencera.

- Mansão dos Malfoy? – Neville perguntou com um fio de voz. – O...

- Quartel General de Lord Voldemort. – Ela respondeu em zombaria. – Mas ele não estava lá. Apenas a família e Bellatrix. A querida me torturou ao ponto da insanidade. - Neville apertou os braços em volta da garota, subitamente em um ataque de pânico para protegê-la de um perigo que nem existia mais. – Eu acho que só não enlouqueci porque ela intercalava entre a _Cruciatus _e uma faca. – Ela revirou os olhos, realmente surpresa em conseguir falar tão tranquilamente sobre o assunto. – Porque sabe como é, uma Sangue-Ruim como eu não é digna de uma morte tão nobre como uma _Avada Kedavra _de uma Sangue-Puro.

- Hermione, não se refira...

- Vocês, Sangues-Puros, tão sensíveis. – Ela falou zombeteira. - Disse para o Ron naquela noite, e repito para você agora: Sangue-Ruim e tenho orgulho. – Ela deu uma risada e Neville a encarou, tentando reconhecer algum traço de amargura ou ressentimento. – Acho que agora esses biltres arrogantes, com o maior orgulho do mundo só por causa do sangue puro que têm correndo nas veias vão se dar conta de que não tem ponto nenhum em ter orgulho de linhagens imaculadas... Eu quero dizer, o último cara descendente do bruxo que mais prezou sangue-puro da história mágica da Grã-Bretanha acabou de cair morto, como qualquer outro Nascido-Trouxa ou Mestiço! – Então, sob o olhar consternado de Neville, Hermione começou a gargalhar. A rir como se a maior piada do mundo tivesse sido contada e ela não tivesse forças para parar. Riu sozinha por uns vários minutos até que Neville a acompanhou, e descobriu que era realmente bom se entregar a algo tão bom quanto uma boa risada. Era quase como se eles pudessem ser adolescentes novamente, sem a dor da perda, ou as responsabilidades de terem que crescer tão rápido em tão pouco tempo.

Era bom demais poder ter 18 anos novamente.

- Eu só não consigo acreditar que tudo isso acabou... – Ela murmurou depois de conseguir parar de rir e limpar as lágrimas de seus olhos. – Que eu vou finalmente poder ter uma vida normal. Poder ser uma bruxa normal em paz. – Ela sorriu. – Eu quero dizer, há oito anos que eu sou tragada para uma experiência obscura quando eu menos percebo. Eu quase sou assassinada há oito anos!

- Quem mandou ser a melhor amiga de Harry Potter? – Neville respondeu com falsa ironia na voz e ela virou-se instintivamente, com os olhos castanhos ardendo em preocupação.

- Oh meu Deus, me desculpe! Você _nasceu _com isso tudo. Você pode não ter a marca em raio, mas você perdeu tanto quanto Harry.

- Oh não, não se preocupe. Pode ter certeza que não. – Neville deu de ombros, nem um pouco incomodado. Apesar de tudo, ele podia dizer que crescera em uma família que o amava.

E sabia que não podia-se dizer o mesmo de Harry Potter.

- Por que você veio para cá? – Neville questionou de súbito para Hermione, que aquiesceu os olhos, não entendendo a pergunta. – Por que você não ficou lá dentro, junto com Ron e os Weasley? Com Harry? Com Luna? – Ela engoliu em seco e procurou pelas palavras certas.

- Eu... estou muito feliz. – Ela respondeu, com pesar na voz. – Eu sei que é errado, mas eu estou quase levitando de alegria. – Ela suspirou e ergueu os olhos brilhantes para Neville, que finalmente entendeu a causa do sorriso radiante dela. – Houve tanta gente perdida hoje: Teddy está órfão, os Weasley perderam Fred, _George perdeu Fred. _Lavender e Colin se foram também. Parvati perdeu Padma e os pais. Penelope Clearwater. Oliver Wood. Alicia Spinnet. – Ambos suspiraram em pesar e ele apertou uma mão sobre o ombro esquerdo dela.

- Não é errado se sentir feliz. – Ele falou em um tom compreensivo. – Não é sua culpa todas essas pessoas terem morrido. E eu não posso imaginar o que vocês passaram para conseguir acabar com Voldemort hoje.

- É só que tudo finalmente acabou. – Ela falou em um tom de exaustão, deixando as duas mãos caírem sobre as pernas, espalmando o jeans imundo com uma força desnecessária. – Eu finalmente vou poder ter um namorado. E não qualquer namorado: vou poder ter Ron. Vou poder encontrar os meus pais, depois de um ano inteiro. Vou poder pensar no futuro sem medo do que está para vir. Poder pensar realmente na profissão que eu quero seguir. Eu vou poder encostar a minha cabeça no travesseiro, fechar os olhos e dormir com tranquilidade. Vou poder me sentar à mesa e comer um prato cheio. Vou poder tomar um banho quente de uma hora. – Ela riu, satisfeita com a ideia. - Acho que a primeira coisa que farei quando chegar à Londres vai ser jogar todas as minhas roupas esfarrapadas fora e comprar um armário novo. – Neville riu, impressionado. Parte do charme de Hermione era realmente não se preocupar com a beleza. Ela era espetacular com o cabelo armado e manchas de tinta no nariz. Ouvi-la comentar algo tão banal quando a necessidade de fazer compras o fez perceber o quanto realmente pesada a jornada deles fora no último ano. – E depois, vou colocar um vestido bonito, sapatos de salto alto e vou convidar Ginny para tomar uma garrafa de vinho e me embriagar pela primeira vez. Vou ao cinema assistir uma comédia romântica muito ruim. Vou fazer luzes no cabelo. Vou... – Ela se interrompeu quando Neville rompeu em gargalhadas e deu-lhe o seu conhecido olhar coberto pelas sobrancelhas cerradas e ele beijou a testa dela. – É só... Tão bom poder fazer planos. Tão bom quando se tem dias pela frente. Há um mês, eu não sabia se ia sobreviver para ver o verão. E agora eu tenho uma vida.

- Mas você...

- Eu sinceramente eu não achei que fosse sobreviver. – Hermione desabafou, com franqueza. – Eu não achei que fosse boa o suficiente...

- Hermione! – Foi a vez de Neville sibilar e ela encolheu os ombros.

- Eu sei que sou inteligente, estudiosa, e todo o resto. – Ela gesticulou e ele esperou. – O fato é: Eu nunca tive _certeza_ que seria o suficiente para chegar até o final e sobreviver. Eu sempre achei que o tal sangue puro tinha que ser superior, se tanta gente acreditava nisso. Eu _tinha _que ser inferior. Não importa quantos feitiços eu consiga fazer, quantas poções eu consiga cozinhar, quantos objetos eu consiga convocar ou transfigurar, eu sempre achei que era inferior por ser Nascida-Trouxa... – Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

- Mas... – Neville iniciou a oposição e ela sorriu radiantemente.

- Mas então eu vi o corpo de Scabior, o Snatcher que me capturou, caído. Eu vi Molly Weasley, a pessoa mais próxima de uma mãe para mim no mundo mágico, acertar um raio que tirou a vida da vadia da Bellatrix. – Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. - E eu vi _Lord Voldemort _cair.

- Com um Expeliarmus. – Os dois gargalharam perante o comentário dele.

- Na realidade, tudo começou quando uma certa Nascida-Trouxa se colocou na frente de uma _Avada Kedavra_ dele, simplesmente por amor. – Ela completou sonhadora. Então, fitou os grandes olhos azuis do amigo. – Quando eu o vi, morto no chão, quando eu vi que tudo tinha acabado, mesmo que a um custo altíssimo, tudo o que eu pude processar é que tinha acabado. E tudo o que eu consigo sentir _agora _é felicidade. Eu não consigo deixar de estar feliz por ter sobrevivido. Por Harry e Ron terem sobrevivido. Por Ginny, Luna e você terem sobrevivido. Por Molly e Arthur. Por ter conseguido salvar minha mãe e meu pai. Você entende?

- Entendo. – Ele respondeu, com franqueza. – Um pouco da minha própria alegria desapareceu quando vi McGonagall sobre minha avó desacordada entre as mesas da Grifinória e Corvinal, mas ela só estava estupefeita, então um _ennervate _e tudo ficou bem.

- Eu sinto muito por você. – Hermione falou com sinceridade e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Pelos seus pais. Você os perdeu também, e poucas pessoas sabem e se importam com isso.

- Está tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, com um dar de ombros. – E tudo vai ficar bem, eu prometo.

- Eu sei. – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso resplandecente, incrivelmente condizente com os seus sentimentos. – Pela primeira vez em oito anos, _eu sei que vai ficar tudo bem. _


End file.
